Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a Canada/Drk. CanadaXReader, for TheFightinIrish123. I hope you all enjoy this rather...hot / fic. I hope it's not too OOC though I did say it was Drk. Canada...anyways, I love reviews.


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

You were a very loud and obnoxious country, just like a certain 'hero' everyone knows. Of course when it comes down to it, you can also be very demanding and strict like Germany. So people hated you, but they also respected you, even the hero himself had mixed feelings about you. But only one loved you, and adored you beyond his wildest dreams.

"Hey everybody, listen up! I have an idea!" You shouted.

Everyone went silent, even Germany as they turned to look at you in your dark and foreboding dark grey uniform and black cap. "I propose that we should write down all of our problems with the other countries, then we can situate things as to how we change ourselves and the impact we have on others in order to obtain world peace."

The others muttered and nodded, "It's worth a try." England said.

"It's definitely something ve haven't tried before." Germany said.

"Dude, that's like cool! But I'm sure I would've come up with something better." America said trying to keep his pride and dignity.

"Well, it's going to take us all night to write these conflicts down, so I suggest a recess till tomorrow." You said.

The others could do little but nod in acceptance.

"Great, so another point to _!" You exclaimed pumping your fist with pride, one foot on the table, and a gleam in your eye. It was your signature pose just like America had his own favorite pose.

"Canada, are you coming?" You asked.

He was the one who found you and though he would've been considered your big brother, you grew up fine by yourself, so he was just your best friend and the head of the house you lived at.

"Um…yes."

"Then come on then." You said grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

You both made it to his house and he didn't show it, but he was both turned on and yet aggravated by your demanding nature. You sat at his table waiting for dinner, and you whined, "Canadaaaaaaa! I'm hungrrrrrryyyy!"

"Okay, okay!" He called and brought out your meal.

"Aww…we're not having pancakes and maple syrup?" You pouted.

He slammed the plate down and turned your chair and he put both hands on the arms of the chair cornering you, "Would you stop complaining! I do everything to ensure your happiness and not once are you grateful! You know what! Now it's time that I get a little something for myself! I deserve that much don't I!"

He then hoisted you up and over his shoulders and plopped you on his bed and handcuffed you to the headboard. "Stay here _." Canada said even though there wasn't much of a reason for him to tell you so.

You struggled to free yourself, and he came back in the dim light of the candle, you had no idea what he had in his hand. He was shirtless now and by the glimmer of the light on his torso, you had to restrain yourself from shaking as you felt like an animal in heat.

Canada may not seem like it but he had the body of a god! Canada set the item down beside the bed, and then tore off your shirt like a vicious animal. "Don't worry, I'll buy you another later."

"C-Canada…wh-what are you doing?" You whispered meekly.

Canada gave you a wicked grin of boyish mischief, his eyes screaming with lust, "I've wanted to fuck you raw for ages now. And now, I will get my chance, and I will also lay down some rules. In the meetings, you can be the dominant figure, but here, in this house, in _my _house, you will be submissive to me, and you will take orders from me. If I want you to wear a playboy bunny suit you will do so. Understand me?"

Your fork flared with untold sensations. You liked this new hidden and dominant side of Canada. It was dark, lustful, and wild like a caged animal that's been released.

He tore off your pants and threw them off, and disengaged your bra and released the constriction of your panties. Canada gazed you over with his lustful eyes, finding you pleasing, "Yes, yes this will do. Now beg me to take you so far and deep that you'll be screaming for mercy."

"Or…else what?" You whispered fretfully.

"Or else I will have to punish you." He said with a mischievous and malicious gleam.

Canada took up the item, popped the lid open and smothered your body with the rich intoxicating aroma of Maple Syrup. "Like they always say, when life gives you Maple Trees, make Maple Syrup."

Canada bent down over you, and licked you raw, sending goose-bumps over your body as the coolness of the room came to you.

"Oohhh!" You moaned, trying to free your hands so you could entangle them in his sandy hair. "P-Please…take me." You whimpered helplessly, moaning to the rough and ravenous tongue of his.

"Beg me." He hissed darkly, and then began biting at your neck, you growled deep in your throat from the enticing pleasure. Canada shed off his pants and the rest of his clothes and then donned a special item for the little square package. "It's Maple scented." He whispered with a sinister look.

You were now frightened by him, yet you continued to be drawn by this new person. Could this really be the Canada who had somewhat raised you through out your life? If not, who was this incubus who had possessed him?

Part of the old Canada came back and lightly said, "I promise to keep it as easy on you at first…it won't hurt for long, just hang in there." Then he pumped into you. You cried out in pain, tears bubbling at your eyes then slowly as the pain ebbed away, you begged him to go faster.

"Harder! Deeper!" You begged of him, wanting him to take every inch of you till he had reached your core. On his first hard thrust he met your Eden, you screamed in deep ecstasy. Your eyes rolling to the back of your head, as he did as he had promised. Fucking you raw.

"Please! CANADA! MORE!" You shouted arching your back to take more of him, every inch of his length.

"Who do you belong to!" He called out.

"I belong to you!"

"I can't hear you!" He shouted.

"I BELONG TO YOU!" You screamed, wanting your oppressor to hear the longing in your voice. You had to let him know how badly you wanted him so he could cater to your needs.

He smirked, "Good my little pet."

Canada then slammed into you, screaming, "_!"

"Aah! AAh! CANADA! PLEASE I'M ABOUT TO- Ah!" You gasped as you had hit your climax, and not long after, so did Canada. He huffed and collapsed beside you, red in the face and sweat pouring down.

His body may look strong, but he still had a low endurance.

"Canada?" You whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled warmly and kissed you, his old self returning as he undid your handcuffs, and immediately you wrapped your arms around his head entangling your fingers with his sandy locks.

"Why? Do you lust for me and just hate me as a person?"

"No, never, _. You irritate me sometimes, but it's those same reasons that I lust and…_, I am deeply in love with you. I always have been."

"R-Really?"

He nodded and kissed you deeply.

"Good, because I love you too." You said.


End file.
